Epilogue
by Lycan Mordicai
Summary: Ryou decides it's time to move on.


Title:Epilogue

Author:Dthnix23

Rating:PG13

Genre(s):General

Pairing(s):Ryou/Bakura Yami/Yugi Tea/Yugi

Spoilers:End of AE arc

Disclaimer:Don't own. Want to cry.

Summary:A little Oneshot on what happened next. Because I, like many others, I'm sure...cried.

-

"Are you sure about this, Ryou?"

Brown eyes surveyed the sand dunes where a once a prosperous village resided.

"Yes."

"How do you know they're even here? It was such a long time ago..."

Yugi shifted nervously on his feet. At thirty-five, he stood a slim 5' 6", wrapped tightly against the harsh desert sun.

"He swore he would wait. I wa- am his Yadonouchi. He may have been a thief, but he had...a sort of honour. His word was his bond."

A sigh. "I know what the doctor said came as a blow, but you still could have a good...five years before you. There's no need-"

"No."

Soft smile. " You won't understand...but I think this is his way of calling me home. I've made up my mind."

Realisation. "I can't talk you out of this, can I? Heh, I haven't seen that smile of yours in over a decade. It usually has a creepier factor to it."

Smirk. "I won't lie and say he had no effect on me. Just be glad I didn't start doing amateur autopsies."

Shudder. "I'm SO going to get you back for that. Just you wait."

"So, what about you? I know you feel it, just not as strong..."

Yugi followed his friend's gaze. The sun was setting, and he could just make out shadows flickering on the edge of his vision.

"We have forever. He said he could wait. He...never had a chance to have kids. He made me promise to have them for him. I kept my promise." Gentle laugh. "I think four boys and two girls should satisfy even the mighty Pharoh."

Nervous shift of weight, embarassed laugh. "They're getting older...Midori's almost fifteen, and I do want to see them though adulthood..."

"What about Anzu?"

Time running on, shadows gaining shape and substance, buildings and people beggining their eternity.

"She told me the day before our marriage, she knew the first time she met him that ...she had lost me. But she could be happy with complete divotion. She said the kids will look after her. "

"Will you come see us? After, I mean. I told Marik he could come to us if he ever needed help. The same applies to you."

"Yes. We will have to. There are some things that need sorted out. It's been too long already..."

Faces and colours now...unnerving in shadows. Never meant for mortal eyes, the reason for the Cursed Valley.

"Ryou, are you sure? You are about to spend an eternity in shadow, thieves and cutthroats never seemed your forte."

"Not all of them!" Came the indignant squawk. "Just...one. The King of Thieves...heh, I always knew I was destined for royalty. Now, Ra guide your path to the land of the living, oh Pharoh."

Snort. "Later...Tomb Robber."

Sly smirk. "You have no idea how much I like the sound of that."

Walking forward, into the shadows. The figures stopping to stare at this impudent mortal, tresspassing on their land. A small figure runs for the largest of the huts, emerging with a tall tanned thief. Short white hair and flowing red cloak, he approaches the intruder.

"Who do you think you are, mortal, that you dare approach the Village of Cursed Thieves?"

"Has it really been so long, that you do not recognise your own mirror image?"

Stop short. Look closely at beige shirt and pants, pierced ears filled with silver rings, muscled body. Memory stirs, raise lupin-grey eyes to look into wide brown.

Understanding. "You came...?"

Yugi almost laughed at the quiet wonder in those words, but he didn't have the heart.

"Of course I came! Nit."

Eyes narrow. "Who do you think you are, to come insult _me, _in my own house?"

Scoff. "You're not in the house. You're in the street. And I wasn't insulting you, you _are _a nit."

"Stop splitting hairs, Yadounouchi. It may be a street, but it is _mine_."

Smile. "God, do you know how long I've waited to hear that name again?"

Shoulders relax. "How did you know?"

Shrug. "You called me, and so I came. Sublety was never your strong point. Not when it came to me."

Stepping forward, body shifting, beige became white, a robe instead of modern clothes, light inside dulling, blending with the shadows.

"Well? You going to invite me in, or what?"

"You always were a nag, it's amazing I put up with you..."

"You put up with me? HA! Who was it that fed you? Who was it that put up with assassination plans on the kitchen wall in ketchup? Who was it that snuck into Malik's room and got the Ring back that time when you got drunk?"

"See? Nag, nag, nag. Is that all you can do? And I wasn't drunk!"

Watching as they walked into the centre hut, Yugi smiled at the wink sent his way.

Eventually the bickering faded, and he turned to leave. His thoughts lingered for a moment on the image of tanned skin and purple robes, gold and pyramids, but he shook his head and set off.

He looked at the starry night sky, and smiled again.

"Soon."

-

All done. I figured that Ryou must have spent about 5-6 years with Bakura in his head. Even at a subconcious level...I'm pretty sure there would have been damage.


End file.
